


Love Fest

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Courage the Cowardly Dog, Mike Lu & Og
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3736705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the annual celebration of Love Fest on the islands and all are in joy, except for Old Queeks, who blames Mike for the loss of his first and only true love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Fest

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick one-shot based on a dream I had. Read & Review!

It was a lovely day on the Albonquetine Islands. Literally, it was. It was time for the annual Love Fest for one and all to join together and express their love for each other. Marjorie was in her kitchen, cooking heart-shaped coconut pancakes for the family. She was greeted by the wrapped arms of her husband around her waist, making her giggle.

"Alfred, I'm trying to make breakfast..." Marjorie smiled to her husband still, even if she was kind of busy.

"Sowwy, deah, couldn't wait any longah." Alfred smiled to her, then took out a bouquet of tropical and fresh flowers from the islands' gardens.

"Oh, my!" Marjorie took them with a fond smile. "Thank you, Alfred! I made you a lovely breakfast." she gestured to the coconut pancakes she made.

Alfred smiled, looking at them. "How lovely... Just as you awe..." he winked to her then.

Wendell took out a picture and placed it on the wall, it was of an island woman who had some resemblance to Lu, only with big and shiny earrings that matched her bra and skirt which was deep violet. 

"Oh, Lula Belle, my love, I wish you could be with us today..." Wendell sighed. "If only... I hope you are having a lovely time though wherever you might be and remember that your 'Wendy Winks' loves you with all his heart."

Lancelot had a leaf that was shaped like a heart and crawled across the sand. He knocked on a different turtle shell and there came out a female turtle. She had lipstick on and a bow in her head and smiled to Lancelot, giving him a kiss, making him sheepish. 

"Man, what's with everybody?" Mike looked to the in love islanders. "It's like they were all struck by Cupid's bow or something."

"Don't you mean arrow, Mike?" Og walked up to her as he held a flower lei, putting it around her neck.

"I guess," Mike shrugged. "But seriously, what's with everyone? Is it Valentine's Day or something?"

Lu walked over, wearing her golden crown, pink blanket rope and held a stick as a royal sceptor. "No, it's Love Fest, duh!"

"Love Fest?" Mike sounded confused.

"Love Fest is the one day a year the island expresses its love for one another," Og explained to her with a small smile. "They cook heart-shaped pastries for them, give them flowers, take them for romantic walks, just be together and in love more than they could ever imagine..."

"So Valentine's Day basically," Mike narrowed her eyes, then rolled them. "I never liked this holiday... All the girls in school become drooling dopes and the boys turn into zombies, then there's the dance that I never go to because I never have anyone to go with. I didn't mind Valentine's Day when I was a kid and you had to get everyone in your class something though... That was the only time I ever got something from a boy that didn't give me a headache of itching..." she then scratched her pigtailed head suddenly, remembering back to the lice outbreak in her school.

"Whatever," Lu rolled her eyes in return. "You never got anything then and you won't get anything now! Only true love shall receive the best of gifts on Love Fest!" she announced in a pompous tone she sometimes broke out into with her 'princess' status.

"So who's your true love?" Mike smirked. "A frog to turn into a prince?"

"Frogs turn into princes?" Lu sounded amazed and curious.

"Well, yeah," Mike shrugged. "I guess... My mom used to read me that story all the time as a kid... The princess finds a frog, kisses him, and he turns into a handsome prince so they live happily ever after..."

Lu blinked, then grinned. "Excuse me... I must go find those frogs!" she then ran off.

"Wait, Lu, I was kid--Aw, forget it..." Mike sighed. "Let her have her moment."

Og nodded in agreement.

"Let's see..." Mike scratched her chin in thought. "Marjorie has Alfred, Wendell had Lula Belle before I came around, Lu has a frog... Wonder who my sweetheart is?"

"For you, Mike..." Og handed a rose.

"Huh? Oh, thanks," Mike took it, putting it on her ear as she continued to think. "Wonder who my sweetheart is... Well, when I was in fourth grade, there was this cute new transfer student from England... He treated everyone like dirt and yet the girls loved him..."

"Why?"

"I dunno, English accents make girls melt like butter in the United States."

"Really...?" Og sounded intrigued.

"It's a thing." Mike shrugged.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" a sharp voice called, then the kids turned to see the grouch of the island. "OUT OF MY WAY!"

"Old Queeks..." Mike sighed. "I wonder if he's ever been in love..."

"I SAY MOVE IT!" Queeks swung his cane around, knocking a bird into a tree as he walked across the island sand. 

"Good morning, Old Queeks..." Mike and Og greeted.

"WHAT'S SO GOOD ABOUT IT!?" Queeks glared at them.

"Hey, man, don't you know today's Love Fest?" Mike glanced to him. "The happiest time of year around here apparently?"

"I don't believe in that love nonsense," Queeks glared as he rested on his cane. "I never been in love and never will!"

"Aw, come on, everyone's been in love at least once." Mike shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah..." Og agreed.

"Not me, you took her from me!" Queeks shook his cane to the exchange student.

"Me?" Mike was shocked. "What did I do?"

"You know what you did... Now leave me alone!" Queeks snapped, going off to his cave.

Mike scoffed. "What did I ever do to him?"

"Perhaps you could ask him..." Og suggested. "It wouldn't kill you..."

"Oh, yes it would, that guy's grouchier than Sister Mary Ruth on Tuesday after Max put thumbtacks all over her chair." 

"Just try, Mike..." 

Mike sighed. "Alright, but you owe me one!"

Lu was chasing a frog meanwhile as it tried to hop away from her. 

"Just one kiss, I promise, it'll be totally worth it!" Lu cried as she chased after the hopping amphibian. "I promise, if you give me warts, I won't be mad!"

The frog kept hopping, hopped onto a lily pad and was able to swift away within the murky water. Lu had tripped and watched him leave, much to her anger and dismay.

"TRAITOR!" Lu snapped. "When I find my prince, we're moving to France, and then we'll track you down and have you for our romantic dinner for two!"

Mike walked by then.

Lu scoffed, looking to the older girl. "Where are you going now?"

"I know it sounds risky, but I'm gonna see Old Queeks," Mike explained as she went to climb up the cave of the old man. "He's miserable today."

"He's miserable everyday!" 

"More than usual today... He says I caused him heartbreak... Wanna come with?"

"I would, but these frogs need to learn that someday, their princess will come," Lu put her hands on her hips, then saw another hopping frog. "HEY! Get over here!" she ran for the other frog. "When my father dies, we'll inherit all his money! How does Island Prince sound to you!?"

Mike rolled her eyes, then kept climbing. She finally got to the cave and walked in.

"I SAID GO AWAY, CITY GIRL!" Queeks glared at Mike once she came in as he sat on his hammock.

"Hey, just hear me out!" Mike waved her arms. "I wanna know... What do you have against me and what did I do?"

Queeks glared to her. "You remember that cruise ship you once brought to the island?"

Mike thought back and nodded. "Yeah... That got outta hand, wouldn't you say? I mean, this bratty kid almost adopted Og as a pet! I think I saw some friends from my mom's book club... Too bad I didn't see my parents, but I was always distant from them anyway..."

"QUIET!"

"Sorry..."

"That cruise ship brought a lovely lady aboard..." Queeks sighed as he remembered that day on the island. "I saw her like no other..."

"So you HAVE been in love..." Mike pointed to him with a knowing smile.

"DON'T INTERRUPT, YOU PIGTAILED TRASH MOUTH!" Queeks snapped, shaking is cane at hand.

"Sor-ry..." Mike rolled her eyes slightly.

"She was on that ship..." Queeks sighed as he remembered. "That lovely little old lady..."

Flashback, Queek's POV

I came for my daily walk and saw a bunch of people who looked a lot like you more than me or anyone else I knew. It was infuriating, until I saw this lovely old lady come... She had a dog that was pink... A cowardly dog in fact... Oddly enough, she had named him Courage... Courage the Cowardly Dog...

I was about to yell at her for trespassing on the island, but I saw her face... That lovely face like when a grandmother welcomes you into her home with a silver tray of cookies. Her name was Muriel and she was being punished for no reason at all, she was married to a horrible man she called Eustace. I took Muriel's hand and decided to take her away from all this. I welcomed her to my home and gave her the best hospitality I could give anyone.

'Ye have a lovely home, mister, Ah've never seen anything like it.' Muriel said in her sweet, Scottish accent as she sipped some tea I gave her.

'Why thank you, Mrs. Bagge,' I told her, deciding to be proper and friendly. 'What a shame Mr. Bagge couldn't join us...'

'Oh, call me Muriel,' the woman insisted with a smile. 'It makes me feel younger and special again...'

I smiled to her. I wanted to give her a sweet kiss, it looked as though she hadn't had a kiss from her husband in decades. Such a sweet woman. But then again, maybe it was because she and her husband had no children to get on their nerves. Sure, they had a dog, but no annoying and whiny brats.

'You look very lovely today, Muriel.' I said to her with a suave smile, trying to look dashing and young like Alfred or Wendell in their glory days.

Muriel rewarded me with a sweet giggle of hers. I never heard anything like it. I knew she was married, but I didn't want that to stop me. I went away for a moment to get something in the back, I was going to free her of her prison of a marriage and keep her on the island to take me as hers instead of that old crone, Eustace Bagge. However, when I came back, Muriel was gone...

I was so shocked and devastated. I looked all over my home for her, but couldn't find her anywhere. My one true love, my true sweetheart, my cuddle bug... Gone. I went out to see that you and those other kids were sending her with the other Americans back to where they came from!

End of Flashback, Regular POV

 

"So it's all your fault!" Queeks pointed sharply to Mike. "You could've kept an old man like me happy, but no!"

"I-I'm sorry, Queeks, but she had to go with the others!" Mike explained. "I'm really sorry I did that, I had no idea!"

"Of course you didn't, you kids these days don't know what it's like to be in love..." 

"Well, I wouldn't say that..."

"Now I have no way of messaging her now..." Queeks sounded sad within his anger now. "She probably doesn't even remember me..."

"Why don't you send her a message?" Mike suggested. "We have postal service on the island now, remember?"

"She'd never go for that." Queeks sounded angry now.

"Just try... You never know unless you try..."

"Oh, I don't know..."

"Just give it a try," Mike said as she climbed down to get back home. 

Queeks folded his arms firmly, then opened an eye to see that Mike had left. He went to his rock formed desk and decided to write a message. He rolled it up into like a scroll, put it in an old green bottle and sent the message through the ocean. He wasn't sure if it would work, but he prayed for it to be sent to wherever Muriel may live.

"Some Love Fest this turned out to be..." Mike said as she sat by the ocean shore with Lu and Og.

"Tell me about it..." Og said as he drew in the sand.

"I didn't find one prince!" Lu scoffed. "I'm giving up..."

A frog willingly hopped up to her.

"Go away, you stupid frog!" Lu picked it up, then tossed it over her shoulder. "I give up on kissing frogs to find princes..."

A female frog came up to the frog Lu had thrown. The female kissed him, but then suddenly, that frog transformed into a handsome prince. 

"Ew, a frog!" the prince winced, then ran off to never be seen again.

Meanwhile, the bottle kept drifting out into sea, until it ended up in the middle of Nowhere. Courage was making a sandcastle outside, then noticed the bottle.

"Huh?"

Courage went up to the bottle, sniffed it and took it. It seemed important, so he rushed inside the house to tell his humans about it. He babbled, trying to tell them about it, but they couldn't understand him. 

Eustace snatched the bottle, then looked disgusted. "Stupid dog, this thing's filled with ocean water!" He whacked the dog on the head with it, then tossed it into the fire.

"What's all the fuss about?" Muriel came out to see them.

"Aw, nuthin', is dinner ready yet?"

"Yes... Go help yourselves..."

Eustace got up and left. 

"Hello, Courage..." Muriel patted the dog on the head, then noticed the paper in the fire. She gently reached into it and took out the paper and opened it up to reveal a love letter from Queeks, she looked confused for a moment, but then smiled. "He remembers me... How sweet..." 

The End


End file.
